To improve the automation of synthesizing blocks in high-performance microprocessor designs, functional units are being flattened and all macros inside are merged into a single large, flat, high-performance block. This high-performance design style is called large-block synthesis (LBS). Large block synthesis (LBS) may generate better results, if critical timing signals do not connect to edge pins but synthesis places the appropriate terminal within an LBS block, which is known as internal pin placement. Since the pin assertions (i.e. timing information on arrival time, required arrival time, slew, or load capacitance) depend on the properties of the outside signal routes connecting to the pin, pin movements will change the connecting wire length and wire properties and thus the pin assertions used for synthesis.